Savior of innocence
by SilentSable
Summary: Snape is completely and utterly drunk when he meets little Harry Potter for the first time, and ends up yelling at the poor little four year old. What happens when Harry attaches himself to Snape and refuses to let go.
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't start knew stories when I still have old ones to finish, but hey I felt like doing a Severus is Harry's mentor type fic. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and review pleeeeease!

Severus Snape, most feared teacher of Hogwarts, sat in front of a large fireplace, in which the fire was dying, slowly leading the room into darkness. Though Snape didn't care, he was drunk as hell and couldn't tell his right shoe from his left, and knowing this quite well, the potions master decided that this was the best time to open up yet another bottle of fire whiskey, which was conveniently located next to nine already open and suspiciously empty bottles of the fiery brew, all of which had been gifts from some or other person at one point or another.

Lifting the bottle to his mouth he took a sip, but didn't get the chance to swallow, because at that moment a startling pop announced a visitor, a most unwanted visitor in Snape's book. Standing beside the fireplace looking unusually grim was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and most powerful wizard beside Voldemort himself.

The twinkle in the old mans eyes was slightly dim, his brow furrowed in a mass of wrinkles built up from years of worry. Though the sozzled Severus noticed none of these little things, his inebriated brain was a lot more focused on figuring out where his bottle of whiskey had, quite literally, disappeared to.

Dumbledore sighed and tucked his wand back into his robes, it was getting rather tiring to do this every time this specific date came by, the day of Lily and James' deaths, for Severus this was a day of mourning, a day he did not celebrate, unlike most of the wizarding population.

To one Severus Snape this was the day his secret love had died, the woman he had never had a chance to show how much he had cared, the woman whose life had been taken in single fleeting moment.

Not caring that one of the numerous bottles had up and disappeared, Severus pulled a tenth bottle from within the mysterious recesses of his robe and took a long draft from the bottle, all the while ignoring Albus Dumbledore, bane of his, currently, drunk existence.

The old man smiled at his potions professor, a small sad smile, one that conveyed his patience and caring towards the man in front of him.

'Severus, this cannot go on forever, you must realize that life does go on, even though Lily and James are dead, their child still lives, and you promised Severus, you promised Lily that you would care for him! Aren't you the least bit curios about whether her child is anything like her?'

Snape snorted into his eleventh drink and shook his head, 'Albus, I don't need to be curios, I know that goddamned brat will be just like Him! I don't even want to see the blasted little thing, I bet you it's more spoiled than any child of a rich pureblood family!' Though Dumbledore understood none of this due to the slur of the words being so... Pronounced.

All Albus Dumbledore understood, in his way too optimistic little brain, was; curios, see and child, and so smiling broadly Dumbledore grabbed a now passed out Snape and somehow (don't ask how) apparated to the door of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, in the pouring rain and left a poor, poor Severus Snape, out in the rain on the doorstep of the most wizard hating family in all of London.

Though the potions master was still passed out in his drunken stupor, the rain obviously wasn't going to help much.

Okay well that's it for the first chapter! Also please correct me if I got any facts wrong (especially the spelling of Harry's address) it's been a while since I read the books (I don't particularly like rereading them since Sirius died)

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back! Wow, there have been soooo many favs my email was constantly full and here's me like OMG it's the end of the world! Seriously, all the favs and alerts are nice but what would be even nicer was if you ALL reviewed! Then I would be like OMG I'm in heaven! But sadly no, barely any reviews for poor old Onyx Sable! Oh and before I forget, Thank you to those who did review and even bigger thanks for those who helped correct my stupid mistakes!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own, seriously.

Little Harry Potter stood by the door, trying vainly to block out the sounds of his uncle swearing at him, he hadn't meant to do it! This was one of the things little Harry's uncle liked to refer to as 'an incident', meaning Harry got the shit beat out of him because he did something he wasn't supposed to do.

The latest incident, was when the child had been forced to make dinner, yet he couldn't reach the cupboard with the pots, in his frustration, something had happened, the cupboard doors had been yanked open by some unseen force and the pots had all spilled out on top of the small boy standing beneath them, leaving him with a large bump on his head, and an even bigger headache as well as various bruises on his face and body.

Needless to say, Uncle Vernon had been furious, leading to the current situation. The large man seemed to have finished his rant and was now stalking towards the cowering boy, fully intent on throwing the child out into the rainy night.

The door opened and Harry was chucked harshly out onto the paving stones in front of the house, his uncles bellowed words echoing in his ears, 'Don't you ever come back, we want no part of your freakishness!'

The dark haired child sniffed and tried to hold back tears, not that they would be seen anyway, but big boys don't cry! Before Harry got the chance to cry, a low growl behind him made him freeze, turning slowly the young boy came face to face with the scariest thing he had ever seen, a big black vampire bat!

In all actuality it was just Snape, trying to unclog his brain of booze, while at the same time trying, and failing, to make it to his feet. Though at that particular moment Severus did look like a particularly large and frightening bat, which also had deathly white skin and a murderous gaze, so Harry can't really be blamed for his misguided conclusions.

Severus Snape was now having the second worst day of his life! He had woken up in a place that was most definitely not his bed and he was WET, whoever had done this, was so going to pay! Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

Looking up, the potions master's gaze was arrested by sinfully innocent green eyes, looking at him in a mixture of fear and just a tiny bit of curiosity, but mostly fear.

But what really caught the man's attention were those eyes, they were Lilly's eyes! That was when Severus Snape's brain ground to a halt and went on holiday in the Caribbean. This child, this damned child, was Her child, the mix of an angel and a demon. The child of Lilly and James Potter.

YAY! Short chappies! Sorry, but its really hard for me to write allot of words at once, so unfortunately my chapters are short and irregular, which I am hoping to fix (Authoress grabs hammer and starts beating herself over the head 'bad, bad Onyx, bad!)

Please R&R


End file.
